Known technologies, which are preferably applicable to power conversion systems used in environments where atmospheric pressure around the power systems varies, are configured to change the controlling conditions of a power converter of a power conversion system in accordance with the atmospheric pressure around the power conversion system.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-161165 discloses a motor vehicle including a control unit for controlling an allowable upper limit voltage for an input voltage to an inverter installed in a motor vehicle. The inverter is an example of power converters for converting direct-current (DC) power to alternating-current (AC) power to be applied to a motor. Specifically, the control unit decreases the allowable upper limit voltage if the motor vehicle is travelling in a low atmospheric-pressure region, such as a high altitude region. This curbs insulation deterioration of the motor, because the atmospheric pressure is proportional to breakdown voltage.